


The Song of Bravery & the Song of Death

by SilverDaye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Magic, Necromancy, Skywalker Family Drama (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/pseuds/SilverDaye
Summary: Magical-Fantasy AU. Luke has come to the floating city of Bespin to free his friends and kill the Dark Emperor Vader. But the duel does not go in Luke's favor and Vader is all too willing to use his dark magics.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109
Collections: 2020 Star Wars Luke & Vader Winter Exchange





	The Song of Bravery & the Song of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Libby_25cSoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libby_25cSoda/gifts).



> This is for Libby for the Winter Luke and Vader Fic Exchange! Hope you enjoy!

There was something wrong with this place. The moment he set foot in the floating city, Luke knew something wrong. He could feel the dissonance in the magic, and yet he had proceeded anyway. He glanced uneasily at the stones that hummed a song only magicians could hear. The song was deep and earthy but also had a soft trilling melody. It was this mixture of deep notes of earth combined with the high notes of air that allowed the stone of the city to float. If this was a different time, perhaps he would have marveled at it in awe, but he didn't have that time now.

He adjusted his grip on his father's sword and swallowed the lump in his throat. Magic powered by a kyber crystal in the hilt flowed through the sword causing it to hum and glow blue. The crystal powered the sword so the wielder's concentration wouldn't be broken by keeping the sword's enchantments up.

Luke hummed along with the song, one that he knew by heart by now. It was a simple but bold melody that spoke of courage and strength. It was a song written and etched into the crystal and sword by his father. He needed all the strength he could muster if he was going to face Darth Vader the Dark Emperor and kill him.

It wasn't going to be easy, but he had to do this.

The Emperor had captured his friends and was holding them hostage. The Emperor had killed Luke's father. The Emperor had killed many people's fathers and brothers and sisters. Then turned them into armies of the undead using the forbidden magics.

He had to be stopped. He had to be killed. The Empire he had helped build and then stolen had to be destroyed.

And Luke could do that here and now. He could kill Vader, the Emperor. He could put an end to all of this. The dead could finally rest in peace, and the living could move on.

The streets of the floating city were empty. All Luke heard was the wind and the magic, but he knew Vader was here. He could feel an unnatural sharp coldness hanging in the air and a strange melody, nothing more than a whisper, that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.

He took a deep breath and continued on.

The city was empty. Too empty. He kept his ears open as he listened for the songs of the dead that animated Vader's soldiers, the stormtrooopers. It could be very hard to hear, but if he could catch it, it might give him a bit of warning.

For what?

Give him an edge for an attack as he cut the troopers down? As he cut down someone who had no choice in what they were doing? Who had most likely been killed for the sake of becoming a soldier for the Emperor?

What if it was his father he faced? Vader was the one who had killed him. Had he turned Luke's father into one of his soldiers? Would Luke one day face his father's magicked corpse? Or had Luke already cut his father down with his own sword?

A lump had formed in Luke's throat that he tried to push away, but it stayed. He couldn't let his thoughts distract him. He had to focus on Vader and this fight. He had to win.

He met Vader in a dark windowless room. The Emperor stood on a platform several steps higher than Luke.

"The Force is strong with you, young Skywalker," Vader greeted. "But you are not a true magician yet."

Luke raised his sword, glared at the Emperor, and slowly walked up the steps so he was even with Vader. Vader pulled out his own sword and soon it hummed and glowed red. The magic sang a song that hurt Luke's ears as the notes were off and not harmonized. He could barely make out a song of absolute power and strength. Instead of working with the magic to weave a song, it felt forced. The notes inscribed and the magic made to follow them, regardless of how it actually fit into a melody.

Luke didn't wait; he attacked first. The blades hissed as they met. Where they touched the light burned white and intense. It was almost too bright to look at.

Luckily, it barely lasted more than a second. Vader held his sword out with one hand and took a step forward. Luke struck again and again as he tested his opponent and looked for any obvious weaknesses. Vader met every blow with little effort. It felt like he wasn't even taking this seriously.

Luke gritted his teeth and swung again, coming in hard and fast. This time he didn't pull away; he pushed all of his weight into it. The swords hissed and the bright light was making his eyes water, but he didn't dare look away. Vader pulled away first and took a step back.

"You have learned much, young one," Vader rumbled. His voice deep and dark.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Luke snapped as he readjusted the grip on his sword.

Vader came in quick, far quicker than Luke had been expecting. With two quick strikes Vader managed to get his sword under Luke's, hook it, then send it flying. It clattered down the steps.

Vader didn't hesitate. He came in fast and low, swinging at Luke's feet. The red sword seared into the ground sending up sparks. Luke jumped back, tripped, and rolled down the steps. He scrambled for his own sword and managed to grab it just in time to swing it up to defend the heavy blow as Vader jumped down from the steps.

Luke kicked at Vader, knocking the red sword away allowing him to roll and jump to his feet. Vader didn't pursue; instead, he straightened up and looked at him.

"Stop this foolishness," he said. "Your destiny belongs with me, Luke."

"No!" Luke shouted back.

Belong with him? With _Vader_? _Never_! Luke would never work with the Emperor! With the man who had killed his father!

Luke screamed and jumped forward. Vader gripped his hilt with both hands and swung.

The blow hit much harder than any of the others. Luke was thrown backwards. He hit the ground hard and the air was shoved out of his lungs. He barely had time to process it before a large boot slammed onto his chest.

Whatever air left inside of him fled. He couldn't even scream.

"Give up, boy," Vader said.

Luke blinked back stars as he stared up at the infamous black skull-like mask.

"N-no," he managed to say.

Luke swung; It was sloppy and weak, but it did its job of getting the boot off of him. Luke rolled away and gasped in deep breaths. He snapped his head up just in time to see a knee coming straight at his face. His vision whited out as pain erupted in his jaw. Again he hit the stone floor hard.

The world spun. He was thankful another attack didn't come. But as he opened his eyes, he was met with the glowing red tip of Vader's blade in his face.

"This is all too easy," Vader said.

Luke placed his left hand flat against the stones. He could feel the vibrations of the magic there. He _pulled_ on those high notes of air and _pushed_ it at Vader.

A sudden gust of wind forced Vader back, causing him to fall to one knee. Luke jumped up, gripped his sword with both hands, and pointed it at Vader.

"Impressive," Vader said as he stood up. "Most impressive. You have controlled your fear. Now, release your anger."

Luke took a deep breath. He couldn't give into Vader's words, but he wasn't going to back down either. He dashed forward; his sword nothing more than a line of blue. They exchanged a few blows before he called upon the air magic in the stones again, this time on himself. He somersaulted over Vader and swung his blade down on him as he passed over. Vader shouted in pain and stumbled forward.

Luke landed on his feet and wanted to press his advantage, but Vader had retreated to the edge of the platform. He gave one look at Luke from over his shoulder and then jumped down into the dark pit below.

 _Damn_.

Luke jogged over to the edge and looked down. There was no sign of Vader, so he jumped down after him. He walked through the darkness and came to a tunnel where the magic of the city's stones was growing louder. He found no traces of Vader.

The tunnel opened up into a room with a glass window on one side. It appeared to be an attunement room where magicians could do maintenance on the magic of the stones or create new ones. There were slabs lying around the room along with carving tools. He glanced around for Vader, but never saw him before a chunk of stone flew at him.

Luke dodged. He brought up his sword just in time to deflect another chunk. But then came another large piece and he swung too wide. He managed to knock it off its path, but the next one slammed into his shoulder. He was off balance and the next piece hit his upper back. He heard the sound of shattering glass; the piece must have rolled off his back and hit the window. Suddenly sharp wind was tugging on him and on the next blow, he fell through the window.

He barely managed to grab the ledge of the walkway and pull himself up. Sweat was dripping down the sides of his face. He glanced up at the window just in time to see a large black shape jump out and come directly at him. He rolled.

Vader's red blade dug into the grey stone. The ground shook as he landed with a hard thud. Luke bounced up, but noticed the weight his body now carried. He was tiring, and didn't look like Vader was. He straightened with ease and had no labored breaths. The red sword came out of the stone as if it was butter. Vader spun it around before pointing it towards Luke.

"This a duel you are losing, boy," Vader said. "Yield to me."

"No," Luke growled, as he ran forward, gripping his sword in both hands.

He swung high, aiming for the head; Vader ducked. He went for the chest next, but Vader stepped back and jumped. Luke brought his sword up and met Vader's heavy blow. The sword locked and hissed before Luke pushed him off. He came in again, hoping to catch Vader while his blade was still knocked off, but Vader was too fast. His sword managed to knock Luke's aside.

Vader raised his sword high and brought it slicing down. Luke caught it with his blade, and again their blades locked. For a brief moment their eyes met. Luke could see the horrible yellows watching him. He let out a grunt and a series of fast strikes that were blocked and parried. Luke jumped back, but only so could push himself forward again with renewed speed. He attempted to stab at Vader's side, but the red blade caught his. His blue sword slid down the length of Vader's sword until it was knocked aside.

Luke swung wide in a desperate attempt to land a hit, but of course it didn't hit. In fact, Luke stumbled backwards from the might of Vader's parry. This time Vader was on the offensive, coming in fast. He raised his sword hand up high, almost level with Luke's face. Luke snapped his sword up to block the blow, but Vader pulled his sword away and his free hand grabbed Luke's hand. He grabbed Luke's sword hand, yanked it down, which forced Luke to double over.

Vader slammed his armored knee right into Luke's chest. Luke gasped and wasn't able to pull up before the knee slammed again into his face.

Vader let go and Luke stumbled back a few steps. His chest burned and ached and blood dripped down his face. He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and didn't even bother to look at the smeared blood.

"Damn it," Luke cursed to himself.

Vader was unmoved. He stood tall and silent.

"Don't make me destroy you," Vader said. "You do not realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we end all of these destructive conflicts and bring order to the Empire."

"I'll never join you!" Luke shouted.

His conviction renewed, he charged forward with a shout. They exchanged another round of blows. Luke grunted and swung his sword down from up high. Vader blocked it by holding his sword horizontal with his other hand holding the blade. The swords hissed and hummed until Vader tilted his blade and Luke's started to slip down. Vader let his blade drop and spun. Luke didn't even see Vader's elbow coming as it slammed into his side. He was thrown off his feet.

He was covered in sweat and bruises. But still he blinked back the stars and glared up at Vader, who now stood towering over him with his blade pointed at Luke.

"You are beaten," the Emperor said. "It is useless to resist."

"No."

There was a slight tilt to Vader's helmet.

"No," Luke said again. This time his voice was stronger. He wasn't going to give up. He tightened the grip on his hilt and swung. It was weak, but it did knock Vader's blade off enough that Luke could roll away and push himself to his feet.

For a brief moment, he couldn't keep his balance. He wobbled, but soon the world settled down and he could see clearly.

He came at Vader again. And again. And again. There wasn't much thought to his attacks; he just kept swinging.

Despite that, he was being pushed back. Vader's blows were strong as ever and Luke was forced to give ground.

He was losing.

No.

He wasn't going to lose.

Another hard swing he barely deflected. Another step back.

Yes. He _was_ losing.

No.

No.

 _No_!

He swung at Vader's head, and the red blade slashed out. With a swift strike, it sliced right through Luke's wrist. His hand, still gripping his father's sword, flew over the edge and down the bottomless shaft.

He screamed and cradled his arm to his chest.

"Luke, it is your destiny. Join me and learn the power of the dark magics," Vader said.

"Never!" Luke shouted back as he backed towards the very edge his hand had gone over in a pathetic attempt to put distance between him and Vader.

"Obi-Wan never told you the truth of what happened to your father."

"He told me enough! It was you who killed him! What did you do with him? Is he one of your minions now? Or has he long since served his purpose?"

There was a slight pause, but Vader continued. "No. I am your father."

. . . _what_?

No. No, that couldn't be right. It wasn't true.

"No," Luke said, shaking his head. "No! That's not true! That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings. You know this to be true."

"No! No! No!"

"Join me, and together we can rule this Empire as father and son. Come with me. It is the only way."

Luke looked over his shoulder at the long shaft. This must be the center of the city as the shaft's walls were completely lined in magic stones. He couldn't hear their song any more. It was drowned out by Vader's words.

It . . . it wasn't true . . . His father died! His father couldn't be! No! No! He wasn't . . . He couldn't . . . He would never be like Vader. He would rather die before he became a monster!

He took a step back, but a large hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Luke!" Vader called as he pulled him away from the edge.

Luke glanced down at Vader's blade . . . He reached down with his only hand and grabbed the blade. At once blood dripped off his hand.

Before Vader could pull it away, Luke stepped forward and pushed the blade into his stomach.

"No!" Vader cried as his red blade stabbed into Luke. "No! _Luke_!"

Luke fell to the ground when the sword was pulled out. Hands grabbed at him. A voice was talking. He didn't care. He stared up at the long shaft overheard. The magic etchings on the stones glowed faintly and made it look like stars. If he listened carefully he could just make out their song . . .

It was an odd song. A strange whispery tune that was very relaxing and lulling him to sleep. He closed his eyes and the darkness quickly took him.

_. . ._

_Luke . . ._

_. . . Luke . . ._

_. . ._

There were flickers. Images. No, memories. Of his life. They graced his mind for a second before they flitted away. Too short for him to really grasp, but a few he recognized.

An Alliance camp. The command tent. Leia, walking out and smiling as she saw him.

Han grooming his horse.

Wedge by Luke's side as they rode into battle.

The Death Star appeared on the top of the hill. The large team of horses panted and strained to pull the carriage the massive stone sphere sat on. It was another of Vader's abominations. A disgusting use of magics powered by hundreds of kyber crystals stored in the center. When unleashed, an unbelievable beam of magic would shoot out. It was strong enough to level an entire city.

Obi-Wan pulled out a sword from a dusty chest and handed it to him.

His aunt and uncle sat on the other side of the table as they shared a meal.

And then . . .

Then . . .

Came the whiteness. It was blinding. He wanted to look away. To close his eyes. But he couldn't.

There was no more. He had no memories of his youth. Of the accident that had taken his memories. Of before he had come to live with Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. They didn't know about his life before that either.

So there was nothing . . . nothing but white . . .

_. . ._

_Luke . . ._

_. . ._

_Luke._

" _Luke."_

"Luke, what have you got there?"

He blinked. A beautiful woman was leaning over him with a large smile. Her brown curls tumbled over her shoulder. A small little hand appeared holding a few flowers. The woman's smile grew larger.

"Are these for me?" she said as took the flowers. "Thank you, my love."

She patted his hair and he smiled back at her.

"Come, let's go find your father," she said and held out a hand.

He took it. His hand was so small. He was small. He only came up to her waist. They walked through a field of flowers. Where was this? Had he been here before? Was this his memory? From . . . before . . .

"Daddy!"

He was running. He had let go of the woman's hand and ran going as fast as his little legs could carry him towards a huge house sitting next to a lake. A man had just opened a door and Luke was running straight to him. The man smiled, a big huge smile, and knelt down with his arms open wide. Luke jumped into the arms. The man picked him up, hugged him tight, and spun them around. Luke laughed.

"Daddy!" Luke said as he wrapped his small arms around his father's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you have fun with Mommy on your walk?" the man asked.

Luke looked over his shoulder at the woman. She still carried her small bouquet of flowers. She stepped up to the man and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

These . . . were . . . his parents . . . His mother? And father?

His heart ached. How had he forgotten them? His father had a strong face with dark blonde wavy hair. He had a scar next to his right eye. His eyes! They were blue! A brilliant blue.

"Let's get you inside and washed up," Luke's father said as he carried Luke into the house.

A bright white light overtook everything. It lasted only a few short moments before it subsided.

"Can you sing it again, Daddy?" Luke asked.

He was sitting on the man's- his _father's-_ lap.

"You haven't heard it enough?" his father laughed. "Surely you can sing it now too."

"But I like it when you sing it!"

"Alright then."

His father started to sing. The song started off soft and gentle with long notes, but then it started to pick up, becoming more upbeat and staccato. The notes were strong. His father's voice was beautiful and enchanting. Luke was completely still and quiet as he watched with big wide eyes. Father ended the song and smiled down at his son.

"Do you want to give it a try?" he asked.

"No," Luke replied.

"I think you can do it."

Luke shook his head and buried it into his father's chest. A hand came up and stroked his hair.

"One day you will do it," Father said. Luke looked up at him. "You'll learn all the great magics and be able to sing all the songs. Possibly even find new melodies and new magics."

"New magics? Is that possible?"

"Anything is possible, little one."

The white came again. When it eased away he was bigger. Older. He was carefully walking down a hallway trying not to make a sound as he crept up to an open door. He peeked around it.

His mother lay in a large bed and his father was on his knees holding her hand.

"Padme," he muttered. His voice was so deep and sad. Luke frowned. "Padme."

"Anakin . . ." His mother's voice was weak and shaky. "It's alright."

"No. You're going to get better. I'll find a cure! I know there has to be a spell out there that can cure you! I just have to find it! Or . . . or I'll make it!"

"Anakin . . ."

The whiteness came again. This time he stood in front of a stone building. There was only one room inside with a large stone casket. His mother's casket. He looked up to see his father standing beside him. Tears ran down his face, but his face was otherwise emotionless.

The memory turned white again. This time it was night as Luke silently walked down a pair of stairs into a cold basement. There were no lights here, except for the ones coming out of an open door. But there was something wrong with them. They weren't the warm light of fire or candles or the steady light of magic. They flickered and changed colors from green to purple to red.

This was scary. He should go back upstairs and go to bed. But . . . Daddy was down here . . . He was always down here . . . ever since Mommy . . .

Luke walked down the hallway. He slowly looked into the room. Streams of crooked lightning shot out of something on a table. Daddy leaned over it, but then he looked up. The lights stopped.

"Luke?"

Daddy was looking right at him.

"Luke, what are you doing down here?" he asked as he walked over. He picked Luke up and held him tight. "You should be asleep."

Luke looked over his daddy's shoulder and saw there was a sleeping man on the table. How had he been able to sleep with all that light?

The whiteness came and went again.

"I have something for you," an old man said.

He was a guest Daddy had invited for dinner. The old man wore big purple robes and even traveled with his own soldiers. He handed a small stack of books to Daddy.

"Are these?" Daddy asked as he took them.

"Yes," the old man said with a smile. "These should help your research."

White faded in and out.

There was shouting. He was supposed to be outside playing, but he had snuck back inside. He wanted to play with Uncle Obi-Wan, but he was inside talking to Daddy.

"Anakin!" Uncle Obi-Wan shouted. "You have to stop this! Please! Think of your family!"

"I _am_ thinking of my family!" Daddy hissed back. "The new books have helped. I am making a lot of progress."

"Where did you get these books? These melodies . . . and spells . . . Anakin, I have never seen or heard anything like them. They border on black magic! Anakin. Please, look at me. You cannot go down this path. You cannot bring Padme back."

White.

It was all white. It didn't fade.

But he could still hear. Hear the sound of fire. Of shouting. Daddy was shouting. Uncle Obi-Wan was shouting. So much noise. It was so loud! And it was so bright! So bright! It hurt to look at it! It hurt!

_Daddy!_

_Luke!_

. . .

He gasped and took a deep breath.

_Luke!_

Daddy? Father?

"Luke!"

He opened his eyes and his father's face looked down at him. It didn't match up to the face in the memories. It was older and paler with dark circles under the eyes. The eyes . . . they weren't blue, they were yellow . . .

But then he smiled. That was Daddy's smile.

"Fath . . . ther?"

"Luke," Father said. "You remember. Obi-Wan's spell must have worn off."

Spell? What spell?

He tried to move, but his body felt so heavy.

"I . . . where . . .?" Luke asked as he slowly pushed himself up.

He blinked as he looked across a large circular opening-no, it was a shaft-that was lined with stones etched in magic. Where was he? What was he doing here? And . . .

He looked at his father. He wore all black metal armor. Then he looked down and noticed his right hand was gone. It was just gone.

He screamed.

His arm was gone! How? When? A bright red light seared across his mind. A memory? What?

"Luke!"

Father wrapped his arms around Luke and pulled him tight. Gloved hands laced into his hair.

"It is alright," Father whispered. "Everything is going to be fine."

Luke shook. Why couldn't he stop shaking? What . . . was happening? What . . . He tried to remember . . . but he couldn't. It hurt when he looked into his memories. It was all white. Bright and burning. He didn't want to look, but . . .

He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed through.

He screamed out in pain as his mind ripped apart, and once he got past the white he saw it. He saw his memories. All of them. All the ones Obi-Wan had hidden from him. All the ones his father had just tried to hide from him. He remembered it all.

He remembered growing up with his parents at the large lake house. He remembered his mother dying and his father's obsession with magical research and . . . and the accident. And Obi-Wan took him away and sealed away his memories.

Tears ran down his face as once again Luke recalled his time living with his aunt and uncle. Then meeting Han and joining the Rebellion. He recalled the lucky shot he had made with his bow that had blown up the Death Star. He remembered other battles and missions all against the Empire. Against Vader. Against . . . his father . . .

He remembered coming to this floating city and the duel and losing his hand. He remembered it all.

Luke gasped and pushed himself away from his father.

"Luke!" Vader called out. His hands grabbing at him to pull him back.

"No!" Luke shouted pushing his father's hands away as he stood up. "What have you done? You . . . You did all this for Mom? To bring her back?"

Vader looked away for a moment and then looked back. "Yes," he said.

"Did . . . did you?" Luke whispered.

"No," Vader said. "The spell wasn't perfect. The dead I brought back were always mindless."

"You turned them into your soldiers! You killed the Emperor! You- you-"

"I did what I had to do," Vader growled. "But Luke. I've done it! I've perfected it! I can bring your mother back."

Luke shook his head. "No. No, you can't. Father . . . She's _dead_!"

"She doesn't have to be!"

"No. I can't- I-"

He had to get away. He had to escape. He looked over his shoulder. The edge. Could he?

" _Stop_."

Luke froze. There was a humming inside of his body. A deep steady note that shook his very bones. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath.

Vader walked up to him and placed a gloved hand against his cheek.

"This is a lot for you," he said. "You've regained your lost memories. You lost your hand. You're fighting back shock. You need rest."

No! He needed to get away! He needed to move! But he couldn't! Why couldn't he?

" _Come_ ," Vader said. " _Follow me._ "

His hand fell away and Vader turned around. He picked up his helmet and mask and put them on. Then he walked away and Luke followed him without hesitation. No. He didn't want to follow him. He needed to turn the other way. He needed to run! Why? Why!

A chill washed over him.

Why wasn't he breathing? Why couldn't he hear his heart racing in his chest?

_. . . no . . ._

" _I've perfected it_ ," his father had said.

Luke remembered grabbing the red blade and stabbing it into himself. He . . . He had _died_! And . . . He looked at his father.

No . . .

_No._

Vader stopped and turned around. "Luke?"

That's when he realized the tears running down his face.

Vader walked over and put both his hands on Luke's cheeks. He started to brush away the tears.

" _Calm down_ ," he said softly.

Luke complied. He had no choice.

Vader took another step forward and pulled Luke into a hug. "Everything is going to be alright. We are together now and always will be. I will make sure of that."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this piece, I recommend reading my fic Before the Emperor.


End file.
